gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunis Mansion (Johnny Shark's Residence)
History This mansion has a very short history. The plantation was created in 1722, it was mostly a cotton grove. Pirates began to built houses on it, and then an anarchy leader by the name of Captain Lawrence Hendricks (1698-1744) claimed every house and ordered it to combine into one mansion in March of 1725. He was a notorious pirate who had an amazing amount of riches, but always wanted more. He ruled the West side of the Barbary Coast, and he never seemed to grow up and always wanted more gold. Hendricks was 46 years old when Johnny "Shark" Turner noticed how greedy he was. In the beginning of 1744, The Brethren Court wanted Hendricks dead, and hired Turner for the job. He shot his way through the coastline of Barbary and approached the Tunis Mansion. He shot and stabbed sixteen pirate guards outside the door and entered the study. He found Lawrence holding two quick-draw pistols to the unprepared Turner's head. "Ya think I didn't come 'ere prepared?" He questioned. He shot both guns, but they clicked, and had no ammo."Looking for something?" Johnny said, as he showed Hendricks eight small bullets in his right hand, and in his left hand was his trusty pistol, that took Hendricks out with a boom. As Hendricks fell to the ground, Turner took a lighter and burned every paper on Hendrick's desk. Ghost Sightings Even Turner admitted it, that ghosts roam around his property. It's likely that since he himself is basically halfdead, he prefers the dead, and the dead prefer him. They prefer the hallways, apparently, and rarely go into rooms. The only ghosts he can recognize are that of his parents, who are usually always near him when he's alone indoors at night. Another one is a woman who was shot near his house during a Spanish invasion who he could've saved, but his attention was on the battle. Nearly every night when he's thinking of that woman, she appears in a ghostly figure, almost impossible to recognize and says with an innocent, honest voice, "I forgive you, your highness,". He said that it usally comforts him and gets his mind off her. When his parents are with him late at night, he's usually socializing with them and talking about his childhood. When time he asked them what it's like when you're dead, they tell him you're always unconsious, but during the night, and only when the sky is black, you can roam anywhere in the world. It's likely that since he never sleeps due a curse being put on him by Jolly Roger, he can get in touch with more ghosts. Many ghosts that he has seen have shook his hand, said hello, and introduced themselves. According to Turner, they have a lot of hospitality and love for him. One place that the ghosts prefer the most, is a stone boardwalk going over the saltwater pond in the backyard. Even some citizens would try to sneak in there just to catch a glimpse at the ghosts as they walk along the boardwalk. Pictures Category:Fan Creations Category:Screenshots